


Love for Sale

by ckyura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dating application, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, hominlocal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckyura/pseuds/ckyura
Summary: Yunho sudah muak diceramahi mengenai pernikahan oleh mamanya setiap minggu pagi, lalu Honjun datang dan memberinya solusi atas kemuakkannya selama ini.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Love for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> — based on Indonesian Movie, “Love for Sale”.
> 
> — there might be similarity but this whole story is mine.

Kalau menutup telinga ketika orang lain bicara adalah hal yang sopan, kemungkinan besar Yunho akan melakukannya itu sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak ingin menutup telinga jika hampir semua orang, baik yang mengenalnya dekat maupun tidak dekat, menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah karena umurnya sudah 34 tahun.

Sebenarnya yang menyuruh dia adalah orang tuanya, teman para orang tuanya — _yang menurut dia tidak terlalu mengenal dia, dan para tetua yang berada di sekitar komplek rumahnya._

“Bujang lapuk”

_Well_ , sebuah kalimat yang Yunho harus terima dan telan mentah-mentah setiap hari.

“Ma, menikah itu bukan titik penentuan kebahagiaan seseorang”

“Kamu itu _ngeles_ aja kalau dibilangin mama. Umurmu sudah 34 tahun Yunho..... Emang masih ada yang mau sama kamu?”

Mama mendesah frustasi, Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Pagi di hari minggunya benar-benar terbuang sia-sia. Padahal ia berniat untuk istirahat karena terlalu banyak kasus minggu ini, namun yang ada kini ia harus mendengarkan mamanya mengomel mengenai pernikahan, pernikahan, dan pernikahan.

“Ma, meski Yunho gak menikah... Yunho tetep bisa bahagia kok ma...... ya? Daripada nanti Yunho salah menikah”

“Aaahhh mama tidak mau dengar dengan segala alasanmu itu. Pokoknya tahun ini kamu harus cari jodoh!”

“Maaa....” Yunho merajuk.

“Pacar deh minimal!! Astaga anak mama ini ganteng tapi gak laku mah sama aja. Cewek, cowok, siapapun dah terserah. Mama pusing. Mau tidur”

Mama bangkit dari kursi teras dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. 

****

“Jelek banget muka lo” 

Satu kalimat yang menyapa Yunho ketika dirinya baru duduk di kursi kafe yang ia sambangi sekarang.

Setelah pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, ia mendapat telepon dari sahabatnya yang mengajak untuk _lunch_ bareng di salah satu kafe di daerah Jakarta Selatan.

“Biasa, nyokap” keluh Yunho sembari meraih menu yang ada diatas meja.

“Kenapa lagi nyokap lo? Pasti kasih ritual ceramah dulu ya?”

Yunho melirik sadis sahabat yang duduk di depannya, membuat orang yang ia lirik tertawa dengan sangat kencang.

“Sorry, emang tiap minggu pagi kayaknya kegiatan rutin lo cuman itu mulu Yun”

Yunho memanggil pelayan, seakan mengabaikan omongan sahabatnya yang merupakan sebuah fakta.

Setelah selesai memesan — _sahabatnya sudah memedan terlebih dahulu karena datang duluan_ — Yunho menopang dagunya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya itu,

“Gue harus apa sekarang Jun? Lo kan pakar kalau diurusan beginian” 

Jun, atau Honjun, meraih handphone yang ada di dekatnya dan terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu sebelum menunjukkan ke Yunho.

“Bro, ini solusinya. Pake ini deh, gue liat testimoninya bagus”

Yunho meraih handphone Honjun dan membaca dengan baik,

“ _Love. inc_? Apaan nih? Lo udah pernah coba?”

“Dibaca Yun. Emang gue marketingnya? Gue belum pernah coba sih. Secara kan gue udah ada pacar, ngapain coba begituan”

Yunho mengangguk dan membaca dengan baik-baik apa yang ada di layar handphone Honjun.

Ketika pesanan mereka berdua sampai, Yunho mengembalikan handphone Honjun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Gue baca dulu, siapa tau emang ini adalah solusi dari semua permasalahan ini”

“Bisalah Yun, cari aja jodoh yang sesuai mamamu pingin. Biar kupingmu gak panas tiap minggu pagi”

Honjun tertawa dan mulai menyendok makanannya, meninggalkan Yunho dengan ekspresi kecutnya. 

****

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur apartemennya setelah jalan bareng dengan Honjun seharian.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Yunho sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan pakaian rumahan.

Di tangannya sudah ada handphone miliknya yang menampilkan detail mengenai _Love. inc_ , sebuah aplikasi pencari jodoh yang dimana kamu bisa mengrequest sesuai kebutuhan dan disewa sesuai jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Menarik, pikir Yunho.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan, Yunho memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan dirinya ke dalam aplikasi tersebut.

Nama, umur, jenis kelamin, preference orang yang diinginkan, dan detail-detail lainnya yang membantu ia untuk mendapatkan ‘jodoh’ ini.

Tak lama setelah Yunho mengisi semua form yang ada, ia ditelpon oleh nomor tak dikenal yang segera Yunho angkat.

“Selamat malam, benar dengan Jung Yunho?”

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menjawab telepon yang ia terima.

“I— iya benar. Ini dari?”

“Saya Lia, bagian administrasi dari _Love Inc._ Benar kalau mas Yunho mendaftar disini?”

“Iya benar”

“Baik, saya bantu untuk merekap data yang sudah mas Yunho isi ya”

Berikutnya Yunho mendengar mbak Lia dari seberang sana mengulang dan menjelaskan detail yang ia pilih tadi melalui web.

Mengenai sewa, yang ia pilih 45 hari.

_Preference_ , boleh cewek boleh cowok, boleh Indonesia, setengah korea, full korea—

“Kalau bisa sih yang full korea ya mbak, ada gak kira-kira?” 

“Bisa mas kami usahakan. Saya masukkan ke dalam catatan ya, ada lagi?”

“Yang pintar bicara dengan orang tua, _smart_ , menyenangkan, pintar mengambil hati mama-mama deh”

“Baik mas, ada lagi?”

“Yang _update_ dengan keadaan terkini dan kalau bisa yang jago masak”

“Baik mas, ada lagi?”

“Tidak mbak Lia, cukup”

“Baik mas Yunho, silahkan ditunggu beberapa hari lagi ya. Ada lagi sebelum saya tutup?”

Yunho terdiam.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya dan pertanyaan tersebut sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

Ketika ia menanyakannya, mbak Lia menjawab dengan cukup diplomatis, membuat setidaknya rasa penasaran Yunho tertutup dengan baik.

Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya setelah ia pastikan sudah benar-benar mati, kemudian kembali merebahkan posisinya kembali.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar.

Rasanya..... menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata dapat orang yang ... tidak sesuai standartnya? Atau.... orangnya jelek?

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia melempar handphone asal diatas kasur kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan, berusaha untuk terlelap dan melupakan semua kejadian yang ia lakukan hari ini. 

****

Suara pintu diketuk mengejutkan orang di rumah orang tua Yunho pagi itu.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang lima belas menit, sehingga Ayah Yunho yang baru selesai menyeduh teh hangat berjalan ke pintu depan sambil mengomel kecil mengenai siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi.

“Iya, siapa?”

“Selamat pagi, benar dengan rumahnya Yunho ya?”

“Iya, benar, dengan siapa?”

“Saya teman kuliahnya dulu di Jogja, nama saya Changmin. Saya dengar kalau Yunho menyewakan satu kamar disini ya?”

Bohong kalau Ayah Yunho tidak terpesona dengan tampang orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tampan, tapi disatu sisi manis, terlihat bersinar dan di sisi lainnya ia juga terlihat cantik.

Perawakannya tinggi dan sangat proporsional, rambutnya sedikit panjang dengan poni yang menutup bagian wajahnya dengan apik, semakin membuat orang yang bernama Changmin ini mempesona.

“Sebentar ya nak.... ma— mama! Sini ma!!”

Mama yang dari tadi masak di dapur segera melangkah ke ruang depan karena panggilan heboh dari sang suami. 

“Kenapa sih Yah, masih pagi — lho, siapa ini?”

Changmin tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam ketika melihat Mama sudah berdiri disamping Ayah Yunho. 

“Pagi Bu, saya Changmin teman kuliah Yunho di Jogja”

“Lho iya? Yunho tidak pernah cerita tentang kamu. Ya ampun ayo masuk-masuk, duduk dulu di ruang tamu biar tante telepon anaknya”

Changmin menurut dan mengekor masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Jung. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi ruang tamu sebelum ia ditinggal oleh Ayah Yunho untuk menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya dan Mama Yunho yang berusaha menelpon Yunho.

“Astaga, anak ini pasti belum bangun. Dia kalau kerja mulainya siang, jadinya jam segini belum bangun” cerita Mama Yunho kepada Changmin.

“Yunho itu tidak tinggal disini ya Bu? Saya kira Yunho tinggal disini” tutur Changmin.

“Tidak nak, Yunho tinggal sendirian di apartemen dekat kantornya. Saya dengan kamu menanyakan perihal sewa kamar itu ya?”

Changmin mengangguk.

“Itu, yang disewakan di apartemen Yunho, bukan disini. Sebentar ya nak Changmin, ini anaknya— halo! Yunho! Kamu pulang sekarang cepet! Ada temen kamu ini dirumah”

Dari seberang, Yunho bertanya-tanya siapa temannya yang bertamu pagi-pagi sekali di rumah keluarganya.

Biasanya mereka akan langsung ke apartemen Yunho tanpa harus ke rumah orang tuanya.

“Anaknya sebentar lagi kesini, ditunggu dulu ya nak Changmin”

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, bersamaan dengan itu Ayah Yunho masuk ke ruang tamu dengan membawa senampan cangkir teh dan beberapa gorengan hangat untuk sang tamu, kemudian bergabung duduk dengan istrinya dan Changmin.

“Ayo dimakan nak Changmin, masih hangat itu tadi saya buat barusan”

“Ibu jago buat _snack_ seperti ini bu?”

Changmin meraih satu pastel setelah Mama Yunho mempersilahkannya, dan setelah ia gigit, ekspresi wajahnya menjukkan seakan pastel yang ia makan sekarang adalah pastel terenak di dunia.

“Woah, ini enak sekali Bu” puji Changmin tulus.

“Ah nak Changmin bisa saja. Jadi nak Changmin ini dulu kuliah di Jogja?”

“Iya Bu. Dulu saya dan Yunho satu universitas tapi beda fakultas”

“Lalu bertemu dimana?” tanya Ayah Yunho penasaran.

“Di kegiatan BEM universitas, Pak. Saya dan Yunho dulu suka ikut kegiatan seperti itu. Semenjak itu saya dan Yunho menjadi dekat”

“Kalau boleh tau, Changmin orang mana?”

“Rumah saya di Bali, Bu. Papa saya orang Korea dan mama saya orang Indonesia”

Mendengar bahwa Changmin adalah orang setengah Korea, Ayah dan Mama saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

“Nama lengkap kamu siapa nak?” kini giliran Ayah yang bertanya.

“Shim Changmin, Pak. Meski nama saya Korea tapi saya lahir di Indonesia”

Ayah Yunho dan Mama Yunho mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan sesi perkenalan hingga orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

“Aku pulang”

Yunho melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat Ayahnya, Mamanya dan satu orang pemuda yang belum pernah ia kenal.

“Yunho, lama sekali kamu. Kasian Changmin menunggu lama”

Yunho bersalaman dengan Ayahnya, kemudian gantian dengan Mamanya, tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Mamanya setelah bersalaman dengan sang Mama.

“Oh— eh? Uhm Changmin?”

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan penuh arti, memberikan sinyal-sinyal yang akhirnya Yunho tangkap karena Changmin melihat Yunho sedikit kebingungan atas situasi ini.

“Oh— _right_ Changmin. Apa kabar? Nyokap lo apa kabar?” 

Changmin tersenyum dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Yunho yang sedikit bergetar, tapi semoga orang tua Yunho tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

“Yunho sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang tuamu nak Changmin?” tanya Mama antusias.

“Pernah Bu, ketika mama ke Jogja. Ya sekali, dua kali”

Yunho mengangguk, mendukung jawaban Changmin agar ia bisa segera kembali ke apartemen dengan membawa Changmin dan menghilang dari hadapan orang tuanya.

“Ma, Yunho mau ada pemberkasan, Yunho bali sekarang ya?”

“Kamu itu kenapa sih cepet-cepet!”

“Maaa, Yunho ada pemberkasan. Nanti kalau sudah selesai kerjaannya, Yunho kesini lagi. Ya?”

“Sama Changmin ya kesininya” tutur Mamanya, yang membuat Yunho benar-benar terkejut. Yunho tau mamanya itu sangat susah kenal dengan orang baru.

Tapi ini? Changmin? Kayaknya belum ada 1 jam deh muncul di hadapan Mama tapi bagaimana bisa?

“Iya sama Changmin. Yunho balik dulu ya! Ayo Changmin, kita balik ke apartemenku dulu” 

****

Hari ini, sebenarnya Yunho tidak ada pemberkasan, dan selain itu ia bisa datang ke kantor setelah jam makan siang karena jadwalnya hari ini hanyalah membantu seniornya untuk menyelesaikan satu kasus kemudian sudah.

Sehingga yang Yunho lakukan sekarang adalah duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin di meja bar apartemennya, ditemani dengan dua cangkir kopi susu yang baru saja Yunho buat.

“Jadi?”

Changmin yang sedang menyeruput kopinya kembali menaruh diatas meja dan menatap Yunho.

“Apanya?” 

“Kamu— yang dari _Love inc_?”

Changmin mengangguk.

“Kenapa tadi ke rumah ?”

“Karena alamat yang kamu kasih di web itu... alamat rumah yang sana?”

Yunho menepuk jidatnya.

_Tolol sekali kamu Jung Yunho._

“Maaf, kebiasaan kalau _online shopping_ suka begitu”

Changmin terkekeh pelan, “kenapa? Karena di rumah pasti ada orang?”

Yunho mengangguk.

“Boleh kenalan?” tanya Changmin sopan. 

“Bo— boleh. Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho”

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, dan disambut dengan Changmin yang menjabat tangan Yunho. 

“Changmin. Shim Changmin. Umurku 32 tahun. Aku boleh manggil kamu, mas?”

Bohong kalau hati Yunho tidak berdebar sekarang.

Orang di hadapannya ini seakan menyedot seluruh atensi Yunho dengan tatapan dari mata bambinya yang bening itu.

Suaranya yang renyah, juga tangannya yang Yunho rasa sangat pas untuk digenggam.

“Yunho?”

“Ah— ya. Boleh. Terserah mau panggil apa, senyamanmu saja” 

Yunho kembali tersadar dan melepas jabat tangan mereka berdua. Ia mengambil gelas kopinya dan menyeruputnya. Berusaha menenngkan hati dan pikirannya, juga rasa nervous yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

“Kantor mas Yunho dekat dari sini?” 

Changmin berusaha memecah keheningan yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yunho.

“Terus apa yang bisa saya bantu?”

Yunho terdiam. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Changmin.

“Jadi— jadi ya. Seperti yang kamu tau sekarang..... Umurku 34 tahun dan aku belum menikah. Temanku menyarankan untuk menggunakan _Love Inc_ agar Mama tidak memberiku ceramah rutin di minggu pagi” 

“Ceramah... seperti khutbah gereja?” 

“Seperti itu. Tapi tentang pernikahan” 

“Setiap— minggu pagi?” Changmin kembali memastikan. Seolah-olah yang Yunho katakan hanyalah mengada-ngada. 

“Iya. Minggu pagi. Setiap Minggu. Gila kan?”

Changmin tertawa geli. Membayangkan Yunho setiap pagi mendapat ceramah mengenai pernikahan dan olokan bujang lapuk dari kedua orang tuanya. 

“Kenapa tertawa?” tanya Yunho sinis, dan Changmin semakin tertawa dengan keras. 

“Ah hanya.. lucu saja. Membayangkanmu duduk di hadapan mamamu dan mendengar beliau berbicara mengenai pernikahan”

“Kau tidak pernah mendapat ceramah seperti itu?” 

Changmin menggeleng. 

“Papa dan Mama membebaskanku untuk mencari orang yang tepat. Takut jika aku salah pilih, pernikahanku tidak akan _last forever_ ” 

“Dan.... mencari orang yang tepat itu adalah dengan menjadi pacar sewaan di _love inc_?” 

Changmin mengangguk. 

Yunho terdiam. 

Ia ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan kepada Changmin lebih jauh namun ia belum ada sehari bertemu dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. 

“Changmin?” 

“Iya mas?”

“Mohon bantuannya ya... dan semoga... kita bisa lebih dekat” 

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. 

  
Dalam hati, Changmin berdoa.

Semoga hubungannya dengan Yunho menjadi hubungan sewa yang terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Sekalipun ia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang lain,

Changmin juga ingin bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri.

**tbc.**


End file.
